


Yo Boy

by justsomegirltalking



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomegirltalking/pseuds/justsomegirltalking
Summary: During the musical Veronica interacts with the people she's killed. What if, during that period of time when J.D. thought Veronica was dead, he saw her too?(There's a bit of swearing in this, not much, just saying :D)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever thing so please be nice, and thank you for reading! :)

J.D. was, for lack of a better word, disappointed.

He was always disappointed with a lot of things. His mother, his father, how hard it is to find enough TNT to blow up a school, his grades, y'know, typical teenage things. But most recently, most importantly, he was disappointed with _her_.

She left him, forever. She came into his life, made him _love_ her and then left him to deal with the mess they had made. He could still hear her loving voice, could still see her beautiful smile, but it was all fake. She said she chose _him_. She said that they could block out the rest of the world, that she wanted a life with him, and J.D. _believed_ her. That might be the worst part, he mused, not only had she betrayed him, not only had she pushed him over the edge and walked away, not only was he falling off that edge with no one to catch him, but the worst part was that he let this happen. He wasn't strong enough to stop her from strolling past every one of his defences. Every word and wall and tip and trick was reduced to nothing, because of course everything fell through when she laughed. One note of that carefree, shameless, _happy_ laugh and J.D. lost all sense of self-preservation. Instead of pushing her away, he clung to her. Instead of yelling at her to get lost, he told her just how much he truly adored her. Instead of feeling satisfied that she had done his job for him, he begged her to somehow change her mind, falling to his knees in the process. _Always_ falling, always for _her_. J.D. was sick of it. Sick of her words, her lies. He only had one last thing to do, and then he was done.

**What the fuck have you done?!**

J.D. froze. Was... she was... she couldn't be... she wasn't talking.

**Listen, listen. Just.. don't talk over me, okay, babe?**

He looked up at her, dangling from the ceiling with a fucking half-smile because of course she'd be happy , J.D. can't even get the luxury of them _both_ being empty and hollow.

**You say you're numb inside, but I can't agree.**

That was coming from behind him. J.D. turned around and sure enough, there she was. Beautiful and blue with loving eyes that he hadn't seen for so damn long... But she wasn't real, couldn't be when he was standing in front of her corpse. She had said that phrase the night she gave him a reason to live. J.D. remembered each precise detail of that night better than he knew his own name.

**I'm Veronica, by the way.. Are you ever gonna tell me your name?**

Veronica... Jesus, would he always have her voice in his head now? In a way, J.D. supposed it made sense. Call it.. motivation. Motivation to punish every Westerburg asshole for getting in between them.  Yes.

**Yes! I'm not strong.. like you are.**

Strong? At the time, he could only think about how weak his knees felt around this amazing, heart-stopping,  _beautiful_ girl, but now? It turned out that she was right. He  _was_ strong, strong enough to finish what they had started. Unlike her, he didn't see much appeal in becoming a human chandelier..

"Veronica?" Shit.

"I made you a snack!" Fuck.

"Veronica?" Shitshithihsithit out the window _out the window_ fuck shit  _hurry_

Although J.D. landed on the grass in a less-than-graceful way, his noisy fall was thankfully overridden by Mrs Sawyer's screams. There was no time to stay and hear her husband's. 

********

This was going to work. All those entitled pieces of shit called students would be erased from the world.. and he would go with them. Might as well make sure that the entire student body is eradicated. SCHOOL-WIDE SUICIDE is much catchier than SCHOOL-WIDE SUICIDE - EXCEPT THIS ONE GUY WHO WAS HANGING AROUND OUTSIDE. He was just thinking of those working at the local newspaper, promise.

**You promised me.**

"Goddammit." After starting the timer on the TNT, J.D. didn't have much else to do but wait, perched on the edge of an oil drum.

**You _promised_ me!**

And argue with his dead girlfriend, apparently. He looked away from those beautiful desperate eyes and fiddled with the safety on his gun.

**Why are you carrying a gun?!**

"Baby, please. Not now." J.D. tipped his head back and closed his eyes, exasperated. It was kind of funny to think about just how fucked up he was.

**It's not funny, none of this is funny, you're carrying a loaded weapon!**

"Yes, and blowing up the school. During their pep rally. Go Westerburg. Anything new to add?"

**Can't we be seventeen? That's all I want to do...**

Cold anger flashed. J.D. sat up, grabbing the TNT. "No, no, all you want to do, Veronica, is hurt me. All you want to do is make me fall in love with you and make me kill for you and kill yourself when you get cold feet. How dare -"

"Step away from the bomb."

Veronica had never said that. He would've remembered her saying something like that. And that voice had come from the doorway...

J.D.'S eyes widened. He stood up. He turned around.

There she was. Veronica Sawyer.

Beautiful and blue, clutching her little croquet mallet for dear life. Staring him down with those dark eyes of hers. It was astounding, the level of confidence in her voice. It almost overruled that slight tremor of fear. To tell the truth, though she was acting like a martyr he couldn't let her fulfil the role. She had so much to live for, so much that she cared about.

J.D., on the other hand?

J.D. had nothing left to lose.


End file.
